The purpose of this project is to develop microbore and capillary liquid chromatography with the VG BioQ electrospray and VG Platform instruments so that chromatographic separations followed by mass spectrometric detection can be accomplished simultaneously. A separate microflow HPLC pump and injector will also be interfaced for on-line sample introduction into the mass spectrometer. This system will be used for samples that do not require HPLC separation.